


Vampirelock

by Saltganley



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a secret, can John deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It had been an amazing four months since Dr John Watson ex-Army doctor met the genius yet crazy Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes, flat mates, workmates and best mates. John followed his flat mate who flicked him a child-like grin as he stalked down a filthy alleyway towards DI Greg Lestrade. "Sherlock, John. I was about to ring you." Lestrade looked surprised to see the pair. John looked confused between the pair, he was sure it was Lestrade that had messaged Sherlock while they were in the cab. Even more confusing is Forensics wasn't even on the scene as yet, just Lestrade and Donovan and a young boy that Donovan was talking too. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes and headed to the body before stopping aburbtly. "Greg, has anyone touched the body?" Sherlock demanded suddenly, all child like fascination gone. "No, just check for a pulse." Lestrade answered in shock to the sudden change in Sherlock. "Get everyone out of this alleyway now, I'll call Mycroft." Sherlock had his phone out as he spoke. "Wait, your going to voluntarily ring your brother?" John asked. "Move out of the alleyway!" Sherlock growled deeply. "Sherlock brother mine, what trouble have you got yourself into this time." Sherlock started to push John away from the body. "Where is Lord Edgewater?" Sherlock growled. "I do not keep a tab on all the aristocrats Sherlock" Mycroft huffed back. "Lady Edgewater is dead in a dirty alley in Stockwell." The sudden silence on the other end of the phone made Lestrade move into action grabbing Donovan and getting the kid who was obviously a witness to move. "I'll be there as soon as possible Sherlock, be careful, you know our laws." Mycroft warned before handing up. Once back at the mouth of the alleyway Lestrade turned to Sherlock. "Care to explain?" Lestrade and John both watching Sherlock. "My homeless network informed me." Sherlock flapped a hand towards the alleyway as he kept his eyes on his phone. "Mycroft will be taking this one." He finished, Sherlock was saved by more questions as Forensics had turned up. "Shit." Lestrade mumbled under his breath and he went to head them off. John knew there was no point trying to get anymore answers out of Sherlock. "So now the freak is stopping us from doing our job?" Anderson's voice carried across the street. John wouldn't have noticed Sherlock look up threw his eyelashes if he hadn't been watching Sherlock. "Just wait until we have clearance ok." Lestrade huffed back at Anderson obviously getting tired of everything. Thankfully Lestrade's phone rang just as a black stately car pulled up. "We are to hand the case over." Lestrade announced to his team waving his phone in the air as if it proved his order. The forensic team packed up grumbling as Mycroft and Lestrade joined Sherlock and John. "Brother dear." Mycroft nodded towards the alleyway, Sherlocks eyes shifted to John and back to his brother. After a few minutes silence conversation between the brothers Mycroft nodded. "Gentleman, if you could wait here." Mycroft addressed Lestrade and John as the brothers entered the alleyway. "Well that's just creepy that is." Lestrade slid his hands threw his salt and pepper hair. "Yeah, I don't think I have ever seen them work together before." John agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The consulting six year old stomped up the stairs muttering about 'Fatcroft' and big noses before flopping on the couch. John snorted a giggle and headed to the kitchen to make tea. "So what's that all about then?" John asked as he sat a tea by Sherlock's elbow and relaxed into his own chair. "It's a serial murder and Mycroft isn't letting me in." Sherlock sneered as he grabbed his tea. "I have to think." Sherlock took up his 'mind palace' pose without kicking John out of the room this time. John shrugged and picked up a novel he had been reading and started to read again. It was quite late when John's stomach grumbled, he had been so engrossed in his book he hadn't noticed he time. Looking over to the couch Sherlock was still in his 'mind palace' and technically still on a case so he wasn't going to eat. John grabbed his wallet, keys, jacket and phone and headed down the street for some takeout. As John wondered back to the flat a black car pulled up beside him. 'Well at least I got a chance to eat first' John thought but just as John was about to tap on the window to tell Mycroft to get fucked the doors whipped open and hands grabbed John as he kicked and punched into the car before a needle to his neck turned everything black.   
Slowly John's mind came back to him, like a fog slowly lifting. First his hearing returned as three voices echoed into his ears. "He is not claimed, he doesn't belong in our world." A young female voice pleaded. "Lou he lives with the youngest Holmes, he must know something." A young male voice replied. "They wouldn't have dumped him if they thought he knew something ya dickhead." The female, Lou, replied. "It doesn't matter now, he is here and we must look after him." An old stern female voice growled. "Yes mamma." The younger two voices replied in unison. John took stock of the situation, he was still groggy but laying on his back on a bed of sorts, his shoulders sore from been yanked but as he took notice of his body he was relieved to discover he was unharmed. "Pete go get our guest a change of clothes. Lou grab a cup of water." The stern voice instructed "Yes mamma." The unison replied again, as one person moved towards a door that opened and then closed as another went to the other side of the room and opened a fridge door. "John Watson, I know you are awake young man." The stern voice was now beside John who slowly opened his eyes. The stern voice belong to a very motherly looking woman, dressed neatly in clothes that were well worn but very well looked after. Her greying blonde hair up on a lose bun as if she had just come home from work. She reminded John of some of the older nurses he had worked with. Lou stepped into John's line of sight. She was almost a younger version of the older lady, even had her blonde hair in a lose bun as she handed John a bottle of water. "Careful." Lou helped John sit up. "Where..." John tried to scratch out his question. "Drink your water first." The stern woman demanded. John carefully broke he seal on the water bottle before trying to gulp it to sooth his sore throat. Lou steadied his hand "Sip it yeah." Lou nodded in encouragement. "Where am I?" John finally managed to ask. "Wateredge units lad." The stern voice answered. "You where dropped outside." Lou explained as Pete rendered the room with a change of clothes. John quickly looked around the room, the bed he was on was along one wall, he could see it was a one room bedsit with the only other room been a bathroom off to the left and an open kitchen to the right with a small table and chairs in the middle of the room. "Come now Doctor Watson lets get you cleaned up." Lou grabbed the new clothes and ushered the others out the door. "Shall I wait?" Pete asked glaring at John. "He's in no state to argue Pete." Lou snapped back as she shoved him out the door. Lou gave John a quick sponge bath reminding him of his stay in hospital and let her help him change before he passed out again.


	3. Death note

When John woke again he felt comfortable, his mind wasn't foggy as everything quickly came back to him, his eyes snapped open. "Afternoon Doctor Watson." Lou was sitting at the little kitchen table eating a sandwich. "Hungry?" She asked. John nodded still assessing the situation. "I only have sandwiches, I hope that's ok. It's probably worth you having a lemonade too. That bloody stuff drops your sugar levels, I'm just pleased it hasn't kicked your PTSD into gear. Honest I as expecting you to have nightmares at least." Lou handed John a plate with a jam sandwich and a bottle of lemonade. "Ta." John replied taking the offerings. "So I'm Lou, me and mamma are nurses. We have been watching over you after they dumped you on our doorstep. I dare say Holmes will be here soon, well at least one of them." Lou kept talking, John wasn't sure what to make of it all but figured the more she talked the more he was learning so he wasn't inclined to stop her. Turns out it's a semi regular occurrence for them to have people dropped on their doorstep drugged the same. That Pete, her brother who's clothes John was wearing, was training to be a security officer and had found him this time. Just as Lou was explaining how lucky they where that they were picked up off the streets themselves and bought here a familiar growl echoed down the hallway. "Where is John?" Sherlock's voice almost shook the walls. Lou dashed to the door and ripped it open. "In here." She called out. Just as John stood up from the bed the Sherlock was in the doorway. "You have been washed." Sherlock glared at the missing evidence on John's body, taking in the clothes that didn't fit properly. "You both should get going yeah." Lou's voice shook. Sherlock turned his eyes on her as she tried not to shy away but refused to look at him. "Yes, come on John." Sherlock turned with a swirl of his coat. "Thank you." John handed the plate to Lou as he followed his flatmate out of the block of units. "We have to go visit Lord Edgewater." Sherlock announced as he flagged down a cab. Of course, the case, the fact John had just been kidnapped didn't matter. John shook his head and followed his mad flatmate.  
The cab ride was silent as they moved into an expensive part of London John had never been too before. They stopped at a huge gated village, unlike Baskervile the guard merely took one look at Sherlock and went back to reading his novel. We were expected then John decided following Sherlock to a particularly large white mansion. Sherlock seemed to know where he was going as John tried to keep up with his long strides. "Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes" a tired and worn out looking middle aged man was standing in the doorway ahead. "Lord Edgewater" Sherlock replied. "I'm sorry Holmes, I wasn't sure how else to get your attention." Lord Edgewater nodded at John before ushering them into his office closing the door and taking up his seat behind his massive oak desk. In fact the entire office was impressive with a somewhat Victorian Era vibe. "Please Doctor Watson help your self to tea." Lord Edgewater gestured to a tea trolley already made up. "You have my attention Lord Edgewater, don't be boring." Sherlock snapped looking over the man. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Holmes, my wife was more then a pleasant dinner. We are partners in everything, we have three children together and if it wasn't for my youngest, Nancy, our business would have crumbled over night." Sherlock nodded for him to continue. "Your brother has taken over the investigation so he will never tell me." Lord Edgewater looked desperately at Sherlock. "What do you want?" Sherlock asked. "My legal right Mr Holmes, by our laws. That is all." Sherlock nodded in understanding. "You record your wife working?" Sherlock asked in an judgemental way nodding to the computer on the desk. "Not like that, but yes, I love watching her work. It's enchanting and it's like she is here." Lord Edgewater turned his computer screen to show Sherlock a paused recording of his wife's back as she sat in another office reading. "Does she always read like that, it doesn't look comfortable." John commented. "No Doctor, this is the last recording I have of her and she was agitated, like she knew what was going to happen." Lord Edgewater took a deep calming breath. "Show me" Sherlock demanded. Lord Edgewater replayed the footage. "She knew, she knew you where recording her but she didn't know where the camera is. She wanted you to see the letter." Sherlock took over control of the computer zooming in on the letter in her hands.

~ Dear Lady Edgewater,  
I congratulate you, you have come far from when we last spoke. Should I call you Emily? That's the problem with your past it comes back to haunt you. Come back to where it all started tonight or Lord Edgewater will suffer, you owe me and it's time to pay up. Decide Emily.  
M ~

"My god." Lord Edgewater fell into his chair. "I found her in Stockwell, a run away. She called herself Emily then. I thought this was all my fault, that they had targeted her because of me. Holmes, I still want my rights. Find this M before your brother hides it all." Sherlock looked at John. "We will take the case" Sherlock replied as he looked back at the computer to watch Lady Edgewater drop the letter into the fire on the screen.


End file.
